


Elf.

by SoMuchShame



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluffiness, Literally took like 2 minutes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMuchShame/pseuds/SoMuchShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cute; a bit like an elf.”<br/>Little did Barrett know that those words would get him in a whole heap of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/gifts).



> My Barrett and Neville shirts finally came aghhhh  
> Also I needed to contribute to this rare pair

“Come on Nev, you know I didn’t mean it like that!” Wade pleaded, his hand resting on his friends shoulder. “Oh really? Because it sounded like you think I’m an elf.” The shorter man responded coldly, his face hidden by his hair. “I don’t! I just meant you’re short and cute.” Barrett turned Neville around so they were face to face; well face to chest if you count height difference.  
Neville is an amazing wrestler. Undoubtedly one of the best highflyers there have ever been. But people seem to have a habit of commenting on his looks – he even got compared to Dumbo! “Cute?” he scoffed, pushing his long hair behind one of his ears, but quickly untucking it as he felt self-conscious. “Definitely cute. Adorable, really.” Barrett commented, his hand moving from Neville’s shoulder to his lower back as he was pulled into a quick hug.  
“I know they’re horrible about you. I know they comment about the ears, height, hair, etcetera.” He said quietly, his face resting on top of Neville’s head. “But they’re wrong. All of them. So just remember that, and knock ‘em dead with your flips ‘n’ shit.” He joked lightly, giving the Geordie a quick squeeze before walking out of the locker room, ignoring the way Neville’s face had gone bright red.


End file.
